ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doma
Story A heavy downpour of rain blankets the city, as the Big Five sit at the table in the dark conference room, in debate. Gansley: That boy has got to go. Crump: I agree 100%! Johnson: His actions are going to implicate Kaiba Corp as the cause of a war that we had no desire to be a part of. Nezbitt: What’s more, his technological genius has advanced too rapidly in the last year. Leichter: I was suspicious of that as well. So I did some digging. That boy is the embodiment of what he, and we, hate. He is Noah: A hybrid. The Big Five stand, as Noah enters the room. Lightning flashes, as Noah pulls his collar down, revealing gills. Noah: I implemented myself with Galvan DNA, gaining access to the the smartest brain in the galaxy. My mind has been expanded far beyond what any normal human can. Gansley: You’re an abomination! A half breed scum! Noah: Yes. I am. But I understand the world so much better than you, and can see that if any progress is to be made from this company, you must be removed from it. Rafael walks into the room, his towers sparking. The Big Five look terrified, as Noah walks out of the room. Noah: You’re all fired. A flash of lightning occurs outside, as the room flashes with lightning, electrocuting the Big Five. They all drop dead, lying on the floor. Noah: Now. The countdown has begun. End Scene Yami, Ishizu and Leo make it to downtown, Leo struggling to carry a backpack on his back. Ishizu uses mana to protect them from the rain. Ishizu: Why didn’t you leave that at home? Leo: (Straining) Because I need it! If I want to fight with you guys, Yami: We don’t need you to fight, Leo. You’re here so you can take out the gene-messing up thing. You are the technopath of the group. Leo: He he! Sweet! Soldier: Hey, you, halt! A few soldiers approach, aiming their guns at them. Soldier 1: This is a restricted area! Soldier 2: Back off, or we will shoot! Yami: Oh, for crying out! Yami activates the Dueltrix and slaps it down. Gold Chuck: Gold Chuck? At least I got it out of the way for later. Gold Chuck extends his tongue, taking the guns from their hands. He tosses them aside, as Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as the guns break themselves apart in midair. The soldiers scream, as they take off running. Gunfire occurs in the distance, Ishizu looking over. Ishizu: The hybrids are fast approaching. Leo: How did they not get here already? Gold Chuck: I’m sure that we have the police to thank for that. Now, the Paradius building, is that one. Gold Chuck points to a building, as they approach it. They enter the Paradius building, as Gold Chuck reverts. Leo: I think I’ve got it. (He puts his fingers to his head to concentrate.) Below us. Yami: Then let’s pay them a visit. Ishizu blasts a hole in the floor with mana, as she creates mana platforms for them to go down. Leo: So cool! Below is a room resembling ancient ruins, the ground, walls and pillars being made of stone. Dartz, Rafael, Kalin and Noah are there, Noah working on the Genome-Disruptor. Luna is standing off to the side, in a trance, standing in the middle of a glowing teal circle. Leo: Luna! Let her go, you jerk! Dartz: “Jerk?” Is that really the best insult you could come up with. Leo: Well, I, Dartz: Not that it matters. Soon, we shall revive the Leviathan, and it will claim this world for its own! Yami: When you say Leviathan, do you mean, Diagon? Dartz: So, you are familiar with it. While I didn’t expect any less from you, that is a surprise. Ishizu: Diagon? Yami: Inter-dimensional creature. Powerful, and not easy to defeat. Noah: But you are, since your device is infected with the Crush Virus. You can’t stop, this! Noah activates the Genome-Disruptor, as it releases a pulse wave, extending through the room and out the hole. The seal on the floor forms around Dartz, Rafael and Kalin, protecting them from its effects. The pulse travels out of the building, being exposed to the outside world. White Dragon uses his jet shoes to fly towards Paradius, as Camula dashes at him, barely missing with a tackle. Camula recovers gracefully, as White Dragon blasts at her with a lightning blast. She dodges, and ascends to cut off White Dragon’s path. Camula: Just admit defeat already, Dragon. You can’t hopefully defeat my beauty and control. Camula spits several Corruptulas at White Dragon, them all bouncing off his helmet. Camula scowls, as White Dragon taps his helmet. White Dragon: You’re the one who doesn’t stand a chance. The pulse wave blankets the area, hitting Camula and White Dragon. Camula screams in pain, as she loses her ability to fly, dropping like a rock, being flattened on the ground, not moving. White Dragon: Idiot. White Dragon continues to fly towards Paradius. Trudge leads a police squad against the Arcadia Movement, though they are severely overmatched. Aki raises vines from the ground to scatter them, as Weevil has Hercules Beetle eat their shields. Rex, Tania and Bastion pound the ground to make a path, while Mai flies over, whipping at them to startle them. Joey shoots webs at them to drive them back, and Mindy splits into clones to confuse them. Sayer and Espa are towards the back. Sayer: Plow through them! They will not stop our rise to the top, and the demise of Kaiba Corp! Aster: How about I fight you instead? Aster, covered in Crabdozer armor, tackles Rex, knocking him to the ground with ease. Tania comes at him, as Aster dodges and slams her from behind with his large Crabdozer horned arm. Bastion shoots crystal shards, but Aster deflects them. Skurd begins to shudder. Skurd: We need to hurry! I feel the disruptor pulse coming! Aster holds his Crabdozer arm up, taking Mako’s water stream. Aster: Have you considered a way to counteract it? All your DNA samples, is there one to protect you? Skurd: It isn’t as easy as that! No multi-dimensional being in this device that will (Gasps) Egad, I’ve got it! Aster: Who says “egad?” Espa catches Aster in lightning, causing him to levitate in the air. Aster flails, but to no avail. Skurd: Aster! Take the Nemetrix off! Now! Skurd reverts, as Aster pulls the Nemetrix off his jacket, throwing it and Skurd to the ground. Skurd absorbs DNA, transforming him into a black blob with a red core, which multiplies and covers the Nemetrix. The pulse wave travels through the area, as the hybrids all stop attacking, losing their power and strength. Aki’s vines go limp, as Espa’s lightning fades, letting Aster drop to the ground. He goes over and grabs the Nemetrix, covered in TKV. Aster: Skurd! Absorb my DNA! Snap out of it! TKV begins to spread onto Aster’s skin, when it reverts, Skurd growing a human hand out of his head. He scratches his head in confusion. Skurd: Ugh. That was not fun. Sayer: No! Look what you’ve done! Trudge: Good work, Aster. Now, gather them all up and arrest them! Crow is pouting at the penthouse, as Mahad sits up. Crow: Huh? Where do you think you’re going? Mahad: If you do not free me, then you will suffer from the pulse bomb. It has gone off. Crow: Ha! As if I’ll fall for that one. Mahad: In that case. Mahad breaks free from his bonds, as he expands his body around Crow, trapping him in a bandage dome. The pulse wave enters through the air vents, as Mahad is hit by it. Crow is unaffected, as the bandages are severed from Mahad’s main body, as he falls to the ground, weakened. Crow: You, saved me? Mahad: (Weakly) Go. The Pharaoh, needs you. Crow: You bet he does! Crow runs out onto the patio, as he leaps over to the next building. Leo is holding his arms up in front of his body, flinching from the pulse wave. He looks at himself, looking confused. Leo: Huh? Nothing happened. Yami: That thing only affects alien DNA. You’re a mutant, not a hybrid. Leo: Then what about Ms. Ishizu? Yami: Biologically, she’s 100% human as well. Anodites don’t have DNA. Dartz: Rafael, Kalin, take care of them. Don’t allow them to interfere any further. Yami: Well then, let’s go. Yami activates and slaps down the Dueltrix, being transformed into Spider Trout. Spider Trout: Eh. Could be worse. Spider Trout flops over towards Dartz, as Kalin lunges at him. He paws and scratches at him, but his attacks slide off Spider Trout’s slick body. Rafael fires lightning from his towers, as Ishizu moves in front of it, blocking it with a mana barrier. She takes her Anodite form, as she fires mana blasts at Rafael. Rafael is hit, and stumbles back. Leo makes his way over to Luna, as Dartz steps in his path. Dartz: Little boy, you are way out of your league here. Leo: As if! I’ve been preparing for this! Morphtronic armor, activate! Leo’s eyes glow, as his backpack expands out, encasing him in red armor. He has tiny wheels on his feet, as his arms are large and have two large tires on the backs of them. Spider Trout: (Stuck in Kalin’s fur) Is that the Tenn-Speed? Leo: Yep! I transfigured it into battle armor, so I could be a super hero like you! Spider Trout: Cool. Kalin reaches for his back to pull Spider Trout off it, him howling in irritation. Kalin: Get off! Kalin rolls on his back, crushing Spider Trout. Leo rolls towards Dartz, thrusters on his back propelling him. Leo raises his fist to punch Dartz. Dartz moves at a blinding speed, catching Leo. His hands spark with electricity, as he drains energy from the suit. Spider Trout: Leo, get back! He’s draining you! He’s an Osmosian! Leo groans, as he opens his hand, firing a propulsion blast, pushing him away from Dartz. Dartz: Intriguing. There are few who know what Osmosians are. Spider Trout: I’ve experienced an Osmosian before. Energy absorbers. You probably absorbed people’s life forces to survive all this time. Dartz: I haven’t used my powers in millennia. My unique Osmosian gift is longevity. Draining energy, is a trait I’m not as strong at. Not that it matters. For you, are out of time. Noah has altered the features of the Genome-Disruptor, as it get ready to activate again. Spider Trout: Ishizu! Shield us! Ishizu fires mana arcs, to force Rafael back. Kalin grabs Spider Trout and tosses him, as Ishizu lands by him, forming a mana dome over them. The Genome-Disruptor activates, releasing a new pulse wave. Noah groans, as he transforms into an Esoterica. Rafael and Kalin are unaffected, as this pulse wave extends out of the tower. Aster is standing in between the police and the Arcadia Movement, with Magnutops armor around him, and a large flat shield on his left arm, with horns on it. Trudge: Move out of the way! These criminals will be brought to justice! Aster: Dude, they’re not the problem! The problem is Paradius! Sayer: Everyone! Pull back! Take this opportunity! The pulse wave washes over them, as Trudge, the police officers, and all the Arcadia Movement members are transformed into Esoterica. Aster: Whoa. Why weren’t we affected? Skurd: With that particular sequence, I would speculate that it was your metal helmet. Aster: Cool. An Esoterica throws an energy sphere, Aster blocking it with his shield. Aster: Not cool! Spider Trout reverts, as Noah Esoterica attacks Leo, charging and kicking at him. Leo blocks with his arm, the kick bouncing off his tire. Leo then blasts him with a propulsion blast, knocking him back. Ishizu releases mana arcs, which keeps Kalin back. Yami: White Dragon, where are you? Rafael fires a stream of lightning, it countered by a lightning blast. White Dragon flies down the hole, landing by Yami. White Dragon: Consider yourself lucky. I almost didn’t come back. White Dragon plugs the vaccine into the Dueltrix, injecting it. The Crush Virus is destroyed, the Dueltrix flashing brightly. Yami: Now we’re talking! Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. One of the cards is black, while the other one is green. Yami: I fuse Darkside with Rath! To create! Yami places the cards on the blades, and slaps down the Dueltrix. Dark Rath: Dark Rath. Dark Rath charges forward, Kalin charging to meet him. Kalin scratches through him, Dark Rath regenerating. He punches Kalin, unleashing a burst of darkness, Kalin tumbling back. He is drenched in darkness, it getting absorbed into his skin. He howls in pain. Kalin: IT BURNS! SO DARK, SO COLD! Dartz: Rafael. Stop him. No matter the cost. The Orichalcos cannot be broken! Rafael: As you wish. Rafael fires lightning at Dark Rath, him taking it with no harm. Dark Rath leaps and crashes into Rafael, jabbing him with his claw. It pierces Rafael, the incision steaming with darkness. The darkness sews the injury up, implementing itself in it. Rafael stumbles as if woozy, though stays standing. Leo skates over to Luna, the Esoterica coming after him. White Dragon blasts him with lightning, smiling. White Dragon: Ungrateful punk. Leo makes it to Luna, grabbing her by the arms. Leo: Luna! You have to snap out of it! Please! Leo tries to pull her out of the Orichalcos seal, though she doesn’t budge. Several Esoterica appear, dog piling onto Leo, pulling him off. Leo: Hey! Let, me, go! The Esoterica drag Leo away, disappearing with him as they do. White Dragon scans the area, as Esoterica surround him. He fires several lightning blasts, taking out several of them. One of them grabs White Dragon from behind, pulling him into Diagon’s Dimension. Dark Rath rampages, losing control of himself. Dartz shoots an electric blast, hitting a pillar, making a cracking noise on the pillar. Dark Rath is drawn to it, and pounces at the pillar, striking it repeatedly. Ishizu forms a mana shield around it, Dark Rath infuriated. Dark Rath pounds the shield, causing a miniature explosion. Darkness scatters, and seeps into the ground. Ishizu: Yami! Regain yourself! We have an actual foe here! Dark Rath groans, shaking his head back and forth. Dark Rath reverts, as Esoterica grab him and pull him through the dimensions. Ishizu: Such a technique. Where did they take him? Ishizu closes her eyes, the eye of Wjdat on her neck glowing. She opens her eyes, as she flies out the hole in the ceiling. Dartz: That will buy us, perhaps enough time. Characters * Yami * Leo * Ishizu * White Dragon * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Crow * Mahad * Luna * Officer Trudge * Police Neutral * Arcadia Movement ** Sayer ** Aki ** Espa Roba ** Weevil Underwood *** Hercules Beetle ** Rex Raptor ** Mako ** Mai ** Tania ** Bastion ** Joey Villains * Doma ** Dartz ** Rafael ** Kalin ** Camula ** Esoterica * Noah Kaiba * Big Five (all dead) ** Gansley ** Crump ** Johnson ** Nezbitt ** Leichter * Soldiers Aliens Used By Yami * Gold Chuck * Spider Trout * Dark Rath By Skurd * Crabdozer (first appearance) * TKV (first appearance) * Magnutops Trivia * This is the first episode to feature rain, it raining the entire episode. * It's revealed that Dartz gave Noah Galvan DNA. * The Big Five are all killed, setting an unforseeable future for Kaiba Corp. * Leo reveals his finished Tenn-Speed armor. It is based off the idea of the Morphtronic monsters that Leo uses in duels. ** This particular armor is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Speed Warrior. * Dartz is revealed to be an Osmosian, his primary ability being longevity. * The Esoterica were only formed from those with 100% human DNA, which is why they used the Genome-Disruptor first. * Dark Rath's abilities are revealed, and the release of darkness sets up for future arcs. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc